My Princess
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Once upon a time, Edward saved a five-year-old girl — that he dubbed as 'Little Princess' —from being thrown out on to the streets. Years later, she needs his help again to fight for what is rightfully hers. Can he see past her age and give love a chance, or will she always be 'Little Princess' to him?


**Summary**: **Once upon a time, Edward saved a five-year-old girl — that he dubbed as 'Little Princess' —****from being thrown out on to the streets.**** Years later, she needs his help again**** to fight for what is rightfully hers.**** Can he see past her age and give love a chance, or will she always be 'Little Princess' to him? **

**A/N: My entry for the May to December Contest. It was a fun contest to enter with many fabulous stories. **

**Many thanks to SunflowerFran, who helped me by betaing this for the contest. Any mistakes left is my fault for tweaking.**

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

**My Princess**

**EPOV**

The room was dark and music was loud.

The eyes of all the male patrons were glued to thestage. However, I just wanted to leave and go home to my book.

"Why am I here?" I asked loudly in order to be heard over the music.

My two friends turned away from the show and looked at me in irritation.

Jasper was the first to sigh heavily before he answered my question. "We are here to celebrate your birthday." He gave me a tight-lipped smile while his eyes glanced at the stage again.

"So you took me to a strip club?" I snorted with disdain. "Since when has this been something I've wanted to do?"

"Dude, have some respect. This isn't a strip club. It has more class than that, it's burlesque," Emmett admonished me. He was already back watching the show, transfixed on a dancer.

"Aren't you too old to say dude? And your wives are fine with your being in here," I pressed.

A good evening for me was normally a good book and maybe a beer. I also enjoyed going to the theater or a concert.

Both of them groaned and turned to face me again.

"Man, you got to lighten up some. You've been living like a hermit since Heidi left you for Tyler. We just want you to have a good time." Jasper then downed the rest of his whiskey before he slammed the empty cup on the table. "Our old ladies know we'rehere. It was a compromise to an actual strip club, where Emmett wanted to take you. This night is for us as much as for you." He raised his hand to signal for the waitress.

"I wouldn't let Rose and Alice hear you calling them 'old ladies.' I know for sure theywould kick your asses for that one." I snickered as I dodged the napkin that was tossed at me.

"That's it, you, old grump. You definitely need a boost." Emmett looked up when a waitress approached the table. He smiled then gave me a wink, which made me wary of what he was going to do next.

The waitress stopped and looked at the three of us curiously. "What can I do for you boys?"

I couldn't stop my eyes from scanning her body.

She looked very young, and I hoped she was old enoughto be in here. Her body was thin and tight in the form-fitting lacy black top that showed offher snowy white skin. Her breasts were full, bouncy and natural looking, and you could see through the lace that she wasn't wearing a bra. Even though she was short, she had the longest leg that disappeared into her small leather skirt. Her long brown hair was pulled back from her heart shaped face and hung in waves down her back. I shifted in my seat, as I found myself growing hard at the sight of her.

"How much for a lap dance for my friend here? It's his birthday, and he needs a treat, like a sweet thing, just like you, Kitten." Emmett smiled at her.

I glared at him, but I was ignored.

"Nothing," the girl answered back immediately. She was smiling, but her brown eyes weren't.

"You do them for free?" Emmett winked at her.

She shook her head, and her lips formed a thin line. "Sorry, we don't do those things here. It's not that type of club," she said firmly.

"I'm sorry for my friend…" I glanced at her name tag and realized why Emmett called her kitten. "Kitten." I finished.

She glanced at me, and her irritation melted away.

Something about her doe eyes reminded me of someone I couldn't place. "That's okay; he's not the first to ask. Can I get you, three, more drinks?" she offered.

Our gazes locked when she looked to me, and I found it difficult to look away from her.

"Please," Jasper answered.

She blushed and turned her head away first before she walked away. My attention was drawn to her tight ass swaying in the short skirt.

"Edward, are you going to hit that?" Emmett encouraged.

"Don't be so demeaning, Emmett. I won't be doing anything. She's way too young for me." I turned away to glare at him.

He and Jasper were both were watching me with matching amused expressions.

"Dude, you were eye-fucking her, admit it," Emmett grinned proudly.

"It's a shame, bro. Imagine the look on Heidi's face if you were to show up at the charity dinner with her on your arm. Heidi would be livid. She never looked that good, even with all her enhancements." Jasper smirked.

"I'm not using any girl that way." I hissed at them.

Kitten approached with a tray of drinks. She set the others in front of my friends before turning to me. "A special drink for the birthday boy." She lit the shot and held it out to me. "Blow it out and make a wish."

She leaned forward, giving me a better view of her full breasts. She cleared her throat and winked at me. I blew out the flame, and the lace of the edge of her shirt fluttered slightly, andher nipples were now visible through the lace. She bit her lip, blushed, and set the drink in front of me on the table.

"Happy birthday…" she trailed off, looking at me.

"Cullen. Edward. Edward Cullen." I grew more flustered while my friends laughed.

She paused giving me a curious look before she straightened and gave me a flirty smile. "Happy Birthday, Edward."

I watched her walk away and disappear into the back.

**P**

I was waiting for my car when I noticed her standing outside in the cold. She was wearing an old sweater and a pair of jeans, but she still looked like the sexy little kitten from inside. She seemed to be arguing with herselfinternally, when finally, with a big sigh, she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and headed over to me.

"Mr. Cullen, may I ask you something?" She looked nervous; the earlier confidence in her eyes was gone.

"Sure … Kitten." Not wanting to use that name, but that was all that I knew.

"I've got a legal question for you that I was hoping you could help me with it, or at least, tell me someone who could. I've tried your office, but I got the impression that your secretary hasn't relayed my messages."

I grew wary that she already knew I was lawyer, but she still looked so innocent at the same time. I couldn't help but to be curious about what she wanted. I felt this need to help her.

"Go ahead," I encouraged.

She blushed and smiled sweetly at me. "I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Isabella Crowley," she informed me.

My eyes widened in shock. I did remember her. I first met her while I was studying pre-law.

_My fraternity brother, Tyler, wanted my help with his inheritance. He claimed that his sister wasn't biologically related to him and wanted to contest his father's will. I was willing to help him, until I found that he was trying to take money__from an adorable five-year-old girl. _

_Disgusted by Tyler's behavior towards an innocent little girl, I refused to help him any further thus ending our friendship forever. Since then he seemed to have a vendetta against me. _

_Instead, I helped his sister — who had introduced herself as Bella-with-an- a. She reminded me of a Little Princess. We spent some time together while my father took over her case, reading her favorite books and eating ice cream. Her favorite book at the time was Anne of Green Gables._

_Once her case won, she moved to Boston to live with her Aunt. _

"Little Princess or should I say Bella-with-an-a." I grinned in recognition.

She let out a small giggle as her eyes lit up. "You remember." She beamed happily.

"I do. Look at you all grown-up. The last time I saw you, your face was smeared with chocolate." I looked her over again andfelt a little dirty and disgusted with myself. I had known her since she was a baby, and here I had been having inappropriate thoughts of her all night.

Her face heated with embarrassment, and she ducked her head.

"What can I do for you, Little Princess?" I asked, focusing on her problem.

"My aunt died a fewyears back, just before I was eighteen. My guardianship went to Tyler since I wasn't a legal adult at the time." _Shit, that's not good at all_. "I was under the impression that my father's will dictated I came into my inheritance when I turned eighteen. However, Tyler claims it's when I'm twenty-five, and he won't let me see a penny of my inheritance. I lost my copy of the will in the fire that killed my aunt. Since your father's law firm handled my case years ago, I wondered if there was any record of it in your firm's files," she stated.

"There is, and I can get you a copy. However, I remember the case myself since I was allowed to sit in on it. You were supposed to get everything you were entitled to on your eighteenth birthday. He has no legal right to withholdit from you. You should take legal action against him." I felt a swell of anger against Tyler.

Bella looked relieved.

"One more thing, I guess. Can you suggest where I can get a lawyer to help me; one that won't require me to pay them until after the trial?" She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and sucked on the corner lightly.

"I'll be more than happy to take your case myself," I promised her.

She gave me a skeptical look in return. "I can't afford you." She shook her head and shrugged looking uncomfortable. She was still that very young girl in need of someone to take care of her.

A voice in my head whispered to be that someone.

"I'll take the case pro-bono. In fact, I usually handle all the firm's pro-bono cases, so it won't be any imposition. I'll be happy to help for several reasons. The first being that I haven't been able to stand your brother since the first time he tried to take what was rightfully yours. The second being that he and my ex-wife cheated on me for five years before I found out. She finally left me about two years ago. She wanted me to be a hotshot lawyer taking big cases and making a ton of money. She hated that I helped those who needed my help more, and that I didn't care if I got paid," my voice tensed during my rant.

Bella took a step back from me looking slightly uncomfortable. I felt slightly embarrassed that I blurted all that out to her. It was more than she probably wanted to know.

"I'm sorry." She looked apologetic as she nervously played with the strap of her bag.

She shivered in the cold, and I realize she probably wanted to get home.

"I'm the one who's sorry. This never should've happened to you. Nevertheless, I'll set it right. If you give me your cell number, I'll contact you once the ball is rolling." I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"I don't have a cell phone." She cringed, looking ashamed.

I looked up at her in shock; I thought all kids had one these days. "Okay, a land line then," I asked.

She was beet red now and looking at her feet.

"I don't have one of those, either. I can be reached here, but they don't like personal calls, very much," she whispered, and I had to lean forward to hear her.

"Little Princess, where are you staying?" I was worried about her answer and prayed that I was wrong in my assumptions and she wasn't living on the streets of Seattle.

The longer she took to answer, the more worried I started to get. She finally looked up at me sheepishly. "I don't have a permanent place. The place I was staying at was condemned a few weeks ago, and I was kicked out. I've been staying with a few of the girls, on their couches to try to save up money for a new place."

I glanced back up at the establishment, then at her, then towards my car, where my driver was waiting patiently.

"You're coming with me," I ordered.

She glared at me in disgust. "I am not … I'm not that type of girl. I know I may not work at the best of places, but I'm not about to sell myself," she hissed, looking offended.

"I wasn't insinuating that you were," I retorted back. I ran my hand through my hair, slightly insulted, but I realized that it was my own fault for my choice of words. "Shit. I'm sorry, Little Princess, let me start again. I have a penthouse that has a guest room; you may stay there until you're on your feet. No strings attached. I don't expect anything from you in return, especially nothing sexual. You would even have your own bathroom," I explained.

She calmed down and stopped glaring at me. She wrapped her arms around herself while she appeared to be thinking about my proposal. After rising up and down on her toes, she answered me. "I appreciate your offer, but I feel uncomfortable taking so much from you, while you're getting nothing in return."

I came up with a suggestion.

"My housekeeper just retired. Do you know how to cook or clean?"

"I can do both. My aunt thought it was important for me to learn," she answered, nodding her head.

"Then how about I hire you to work for me. I will give you a steady paycheck as well as board. I'll even write up a contract. You can stay until we can work something out for your settlement from Tyler, and then you'll be on your feet."

She watched me for a moment with a shy smile. "I could do that. You're too kind to me. Thank you," she answered in a soft voice.

She caught me off-guard when she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I felt a surge of lust flit through my body with her so close to me. She kissed my cheek before pulling back, leaving the spot feeling warm against the cold air.

"You're welcome, Bella-with-an-a. My car is right over there, so if you're ready, we can get going home. Or do you need to stop somewhereto get your things?" I gestured at the waiting car.

"This is all that I own." She looked away in embarrassment.

I vowed right then to not only get her inheritance back, but also make sure that Tyler paid for the pain and sufferinghe put her through. I hoped that I could have criminal charges pressed, too.

With my hand on her lower back, I guided her to the car. Seth jumped out and hurried to open the door.

"Sir." He acknowledged me as his eyes glanced at Bella in curiosity.

"Seth, this is Isabella. She'll be staying with me for a while as my guest. I expect you to treat her with the same respect that you show me," I dictated.

"Yes, sir. Pleasure to meet you, Miss." He nodded his head to Bella.

I grew slightly envious at the way he was looking at her. I wanted to pull her behind me so he couldn't see her, but I trusted him to stay professional.

"You too, Seth. Please, call me Bella." She smiled nervously, taking a step closer to me.

I gestured for her to go first into the car. She stepped in, and I slid onto the smooth leather seat next to her as she glanced around the car in awe.

"Forgive me for asking, but how can you afford all this, if you only do pro-bono?" She turned to me.

"I have a trust fund from both sides of my family. I figured since I have more than I could ever need, I would give back to those that don't," I explained to her, while Seth pulled out into traffic.

"That's very generous of you. It's a shame your wife didn't see that." She gave me a sympathetic look.

Her appraisal touched a part ofme that has lain dormant for years.

**P**

I entered the penthouse first, glancing behind me to see that Bella had stopped in the doorway while she scanned the room.

"Come on in. Don't be shy. Mi Casa es Su Casa," I encouraged her.

She stepped in timidly, seemingly out of place.

"Wow. This place is gorgeous." She looked down at her dirty sneakers and then at the pale carpet. She slipped them off and left them by the door. I noticed she wasn't even wearing socks. Her cute toes were polished with a pale purple color.

"Let me give you a tour. Then let's turn in; I know I'm tired. Though maybe that's because I am so old now," I suggested with a nervous chuckle.

"You don't look that old," she complimented with a grin.

We toured the apartment, and as we got to the hallway, I paused outside of a closed door. "This is my favorite room. I wanted one ever since I watched _Diff'rent Strokes_ when I was a kid." I showed her into the room where there was a large, indoor hot tub.

"I'm not familiar with that show." Bella shrugged apologetically. Of course, she wouldn't be, it was off the air or in reruns by time she was born.

"Right, again. Now I really feel old." I ran my hand through my hair.

Bella laughed, and it made me smile. "Honestly, I would say you look as if you were in your late twenties … Not thirties." Her eyes had traveled up and down my body appreciatively before she blushed then looked away.

"Thank you, now let me show you to your room." I led her to a room across from mine. "This one on the left is mine. The other one you can have for as long as you need." I pushed open the door, and I let her enter the room first.

I leaned against the doorframe as she did a tiny spin while surveying the room.

"Sorry, that there is no purple canopy bed, but hopefully it's better than a couch." I teased about her childhood room. I had found her there crying after Tyler told her — he was going to send her to the orphanage like Little Orphan Annie.

"I forgot about that. I loved that bed; it made me feel like a princess," she sighed wistfully.

"You looked like a little princess in it," I recalled.

She turned to me and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Is that where the nickname came from?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Possibly." I felt my ears burn slightly.

"Your bathroom is right through there, and the extra towels are in the hall closet. There's plenty of food in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'll see you in the morning." I decided to dismiss myself, so she could get settled.

She placed her bag down at her feet and strode over, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "Thank you, again."

"Anytime, Bella." I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes as I breathed in her sweet scent. I groaned inwardly when I felt my body come alive. I prayed she didn't feel my pulsing erection.

She pulled back and gazed up at me with dazed, hooded eyes. She licked her lip, and my eyes drew to the movement. I had to get out of here before I kissed her, or worse threw her on the bed, taking her in the heat of passion. She deserved better than that. She was a princess, after all.

"Good night, sweet dreams, Little Princess," my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Good night, Edward," she whispered back.

**P**

The next morning I awoke later than usual. I moaned and rolled over, realizing that I was going to have to take care of my morning issue before anything else. I stepped into the shower adjusting the water colder than normal for the first time in years.

I headed downstairs once I was ready for the day. I heard humming coming from the kitchen and smelled a pleasant aroma. I followed my nose and my ears to the source.

I froze in the doorway and my cock immediately hardened and twitched at the sight before me. Bella was wearing a tank top with a pair of blue, lacy boy shorts. She was humming and swaying her hips as she moved in front of the stove. She turned and jumped out of her skin when she spotted me. She clutched her chest in obvious shock.

"Oh, I didn't think you were still home," she apologized. She glanced down and turned bright pink; the blush extending to her chest.

I tore my eyes away.

"Sorry, I slept later than usual because of last night. Normally,I would be at work by this time." I glanced away quickly.

"Don't apologize, it's your home. I should apologize for … Yeah … Ummm; can I make you some breakfast?" she stammered.

I turned back, being careful not to glance down at her nearly naked legs or her bouncy, full breasts, making sure to look her in the eyes — which were suddenly trained on my bulge.

"Uh, no thanks,"

Her eyes snapped up to mine while I shifted to adjust myself.

"I'm going to head out. Do you think you can meet me at eleven, so we can go over everything? Then I can take you to lunch. The address is on my card." I held out my card and then realized she didn't have a place to put it, so I left it on the counter. "I can send Seth for you if you'd like."

"I can be there." She nodded. "I'm very sorry about this, but I don't have many clothes. I won't let this happen again." She looked in embarrassed.

I nodded and quickly pulled out my wallet. I took out the cash that I kept on hand for emergencies. "Here, go shopping and get whatever you need. You're going to want some clothes suitable for court. You can pay me back later."

I placed the money down next to the card.

"You don't have to do that." She started to protest.

"I know I don't but I take care of the people I care about, Little Princess. You will just have to get used to it."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' when I said that I cared for her.

"I'll see you later." I left before she could try to refuse again.

**P**

It was only two minutes past eleven, but I found myself pacing the floor waiting for her. I approached the door and heard angry voices, so I opened it to see what was happening. Bella was wearing the jeans and sweater from last night, and was arguing with my secretary, Tanya.

"Look, little girl, he's in a meeting, so if you want, you can wait for him over there. And the next time you show up here, dress more appropriately." Tanya looked at her in disdain.

Bella looked humiliated and angry.

I wasn't pleased either since Bella had complained of not being able to get through to me before. Plus, I wasn't in any meeting, so Tanya was lying to her right in front of me.

"You might want to look at my schedule again, Tanya. The only meeting I have right now is with Miss Crowley here. I told you that when I walked in this morning. I told you to let me know immediately when she had arrived," I lectured her.

Tanya spun in her seat and glanced up at me with wide blue eyes. Clearly, she didn't think I would hear what she said. "Edward, I…"

I held up my hand stopping her. "It's Mr. Cullen to you." I turned to face Bella. "How long have you been waiting?" I asked.

"I got here ten minutes ago." She gave me an unhappy look then glanced in irritation at Tanya out of the corner of her eye.

I sighed angrily and glared at Tanya.

"Edward…" Tanya started.

"Mr. Cullen," I corrected, fuming.

Tanya had alluded to her interest in me before, but I thought I had done a good job keeping her in her place. It was slowly adding to my reasons to dismiss her.

"I was on the phone with an important client making arrangements for a meeting this week," she whined

I could tell she was lying to me. I just wished I could prove caught my attention when she rolled her eyes and huffed loudly.

"What client?" I challenged her.

Tanya paused and blinked at me, obviously caught off-guard that I would call her out in front of Bella.

"I believe your client was debating between blush or bashful. Also, between satin and chiffon for dresses." Bella spoke up with a tiny smirk.

Tanya glowered at her and turned red in the face. "Ed … Mr. Cullen, I can explain," Tanya stuttered.

"Later," I growled. "Right now, I have a meeting with Miss Crowley. Bella, please go in and make yourself comfortable."

Tanya paled but wisely kept her mouth shut. Bella slid past me through the door, brushing against me.

"Ms. Denali, do you think you can handle calling Mrs. McCarty to my office?"

"Yes, sir," she answered meekly as she picked up the phone and hit a few buttons.

I reentered my office, closing the door behind me. Bella was sitting in my chair, staring out the window with a contemplative expression on her face. Most of my irritation melted away as I watched her. I walked over and stood next to the chair with my arms crossed over my chest.

She glanced up and smiled at me. "I like your seat." Her smile was infectious. "You have a beautiful view of the city." She turned back to look out the window. "I remember visiting my father's office and sitting his chair. I used to love twirling around in it."

She grinned mischievously then spun around in the chair.

"You look like a small child doing that, Little Princess." I chuckled, stopping the chair.

She gave me a sheepish grin then stood up. She took a few steps forward and stumbled. I caught her before she fell. She leaned into my chest, a moment longer than necessary.

"Ooops, I forgot about the dizzy part." She laughed as she pulled away.

"Sit, please, before you get hurt." I led her to a chair, and she took a seat.

"I'm sorry if I'm not dressed professionally. I didn't have anything else that was clean," she apologized looking down at herself.

"You're dressed just fine. I'm sorry for Tanya; she will be dealt with." I took a seat in my chair. "I asked a colleague of mine to join us. She'll be taking over your case. I realized that I might be too personally involved, and I wouldn't want that to affect the outcome of your case. Nevertheless, I promise you that Rosalie is one of the best we have. I'll still stay on to support you in any way that I can."

"If you think that would be best." Bella agreed, setting her purse at her feet.

There was a knock on the door, and Rosalie entered looking formidable and pristine as ever. Bella slouched in her seat, looking slightly intimidated.

"Bella, please meet Rosalie McCarty; your new attorney."

Bella straightened her posture and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. McCarty," she acknowledged softly, her head slightly bowed.

Rose shook her hand. "You can call me, Rose, but head up and look me in the eye when you speak to me," Rose said coolly.

I wanted to intervene, but Rose shot me a sharp look stopping me. Bella's head came up and she looked Rose square in the eye.

"Better," Rose complimented. "Don't back down or appear intimidated by anyone. No one has that right. The best way to win your case is to appear confident, and not show your opponents any weakness." She took a seat in the chair next to Bella and crossed her ankles.

"I reviewed your case and called in some favors to an investigator friend of mine. I found out some very interesting things about Tyler Crowley." Rose glanced at me; her lips were a thin line. "It's worse than we expected; it seems that Tyler has blown through his inheritance and there are also signs that he has dipped into Bella's."

_That asshole_.

No wonder he didn't want her to have access to her money. I glanced at Bella who was fuming in her seat.

"Is there anything left?" she asked, looking near defeated.

"Yes, but there is a significant dent in it, which we will fight to get back. We have to prove that you've had no access and that he used it for himself. I have put an emergency stop order on your account, so we should act fast and get Tyler served today, since he's bound to notice sooner rather than later. Do you have any saved voicemails or e-mails of your conversations with Tyler that you can give me?" Rose asked.

"I have a few saved e-mails, but I need access to a computer to get them," Bella explained.

I turned my laptop around and pushed it towards her. "Go ahead." I encouraged.

She slid to the edge of her seat and typed away on the keyboard.

"I need to know how far I'm taking this case. Do you just want your money back or are you going to press criminal charges, and have him sent to jail?" Rose asked.

Bella spun in her seat as she glanced at Rose and then at me. "Jail? I just wanted my inheritance. He's my brother; I can't send him to jail." Bella didn't sound all that convinced in what she was saying.

I let out a breath and smacked my desk in frustration.

Bella's eyes shot to my hand then my face. "You don't agree?" she asked, seeking my advice.

"No, Little Princess, I don't. Tyler has never treated you like a sister. He's done everything he could to take everything away from you. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with it just because he shares some DNA," I stated firmly.

I looked towards Rose to back me up and notice that she's looking at me oddly with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't you agree with me, Rose?" I prompted.

She watched me for a moment longer before angling her body toward Bella. "He's right. What Tyler has done is illegal. He should go to jail for his crimes, brother or stranger. In my opinion, it makes it worse that he took advantage of his sister. He was supposed to look out for you and he failed," Rose said with a tone of finality.

Bellacasted her eyes down before she nodded. "All right then, if you think that's what I should do then I will. I trust you, Edward," Bella agreed.

I smiled pleased that she agreed and valued my opinion. Rose had given me another skeptical look before she continued to talk to Bella about the case.

**P**

About an hour later, we had reached a stopping point.

Rose stood and collected her files. "I'll get everything typed up and make sure that Tyler is served tonight. It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella." She held out her hand and Bella looked her right in the eye as she shook it firmly.

"Are you ready to go to lunch, Bella?" I asked, standing and grabbing my coat.

"I just need to use the restroom first." She looked shy again.

"Down the hall, second door on your left," I explained.

She was no sooner out of the room, and Rose advanced on me. "Want to tell me what is going on?" Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What is going on with what?" I asked confused.

"With you and her. Don't treat me as if I'm clueless. I saw the way that you two looked at each other. Hell, you called her Princess." She arched her eyebrow again.

"There's nothing going on. Little Princess is the nickname I gave her when she was a small child, and her brother was trying to throw her out into the streets. I have always found the need to protect and take care of her. Don't make this into something it isn't." I gave her a pointed look.

She shook her head in amusement and laughed.

"You're clueless aren't you? She's not a child anymore, Edward. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed. I was in here for only an hour, and you've watched her every movement." Her cold demeanor was gone and she looked like a schoolgirl ready to gossip.

"She's almost fifteen years younger than me. How can we have a relationship? She has cats on her shoes and her purse for crying out loud," I huffed.

"Actually, that's _Hello Kitty,_" Rose smirked.

I rolled my eyes when she corrected me because it still symbolized Bella's youth.

Rose laughed. "Can you seriously tell me that I'm wrong; that you don't have feeling for her —ones that go beyond lust? That you don't envision yourself with her intimately?"

"Rose," I warned her.

"You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be in love. I see how she looks at you. She trusts your opinion on Tyler. Whatever is going on, it's going on both ways. Age is just a number after a certain point. Your dad is twelve years older than your mom. Jasper is ten years older than Alice and all their relationships work." Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I think you should ask her to be your date for the charity dinner. I can just see the look on Tyler's and Heidi's faces, when you walk in with her on your arm. She's hot, young, sexy, and would make their jaws drop to the floor." Rose smiled evilly.

"Not going to happen. She may be beautiful, but Bella's is not arm candy or a trophy wife. She's better than that and deserves to be treated with respect, not as an object," I retorted angrily.

However, Rose was gloating now.

Apparently, I fell into the trap that she set.

"I'll do it. I don't mind."

My head whipped around in surprise.

Bella was standing just inside the door with her hands folded in front of her. Out of the corner of my eye, Rose looked just as surprised as me, but also pleased. I was worried about how much Bella heard.

Bella looked me in the eyes while she stepped forward with even paces, her eyes warm and sincere. "You've done so much for me; let me do this to repay you. Tyler and Heidi did you wrong, too. I don't mind being your arm candy, if that's what you need. In fact, it's kind of flattering you think I could be."

"Well, Edward?" Rose turned to me with a smug smile.

"Thank you, Little Princess, I would be honored to have you on my arm." I stepped forward, took herhand in mine, and placed a small kiss on the back of it.

Her face grew slightly pink and she bit her lip.

"If you excuse me, I have some work to do." Rose grinned as if she was the cat who ate the canary.

She turned at the doorway to glance at Bella.

"I almost forgot. I've talked to Alice, and if you don't have plans we can take you shopping this weekend."

"Thank you, some help would be nice. I have no clue in that department. And if I'm supposed to make jaws drop, I'll need all the help I can get." Bella agreed.

"You won't need that much help, you're already very beautiful." I complimented her.

Rose cleared her throat and we both glanced at her. I had forgotten she was still here.

"I'll call you with time." She waved her fingers and headed out of the room.

"Ready for lunch?" I turned to her.

She grabbed her purse and nodded. I offered her my arm, and she looked surprised at first before she slipped her hand around my elbow. I headed out of the office and paused by Tanya's desk. Her head was bent and she was tapping away at the keyboard.

"I'm going to lunch, but I want you in my office when I get back," I explained firmly.

Her head nodded without making eye contact.

"Nice meeting you, Tina." Bella cheerfully called as she began to walk away.

Tanya looked up and scowled at her. She muttered under her breath and went back to work.

I chuckled at Bella's immaturity. I suppose it shouldn't be funny, but I couldn't help but smile when she looked that happy.

**P**

Weeks had gone by since my birthday.

Tyler was served, and a hearing was set for a few days after the charity dinner. Bella and I settled into a routine at the penthouse. She happily quit her job at the club and became my live-in housekeeper. I found the meals that she prepared delicious; my favorite so far was her lasagna; just thinking about it made my mouth salivate.

Most nights we stayed home together. I was surprised that she didn't watch much television. I thought people her age watched shows filled with underage drinking and bed-hopping. She had laughed at me when I commented on it, saying that those shows bored her.

Instead, like me, she preferred to read at night. She was into the classics, another shocker for me. The evenings found us in the same room reading. She would curl up on the couch with her legs tucked under her. I usually found myself in my chair reading the same page over and over again. I was more focused on her facial expressions while she read.

Our music tastes differed more, though. She didn't seem to mind listening to my choices, even if she called them oldies. _Since when was Jon Bon Jovi, consider an oldie?_ I was more opposed to some of her choices, although a few weren't that bad. At least, she didn't care for that Beaver guy.

I arrived home late the night before the gala. I had won my case that day and gone out for celebratory drinks with Emmett and Jasper. I entered the penthouse quietly hoping not to disturb Bella. The main floor was empty and relatively dark. There was a light on in the kitchen, so I poked my head in, but no Isabella.

There was a plate of lasagna on the counter covered lightly with Saran Wrap and a Post-it Note was on top with a time written on it.

My stomach growled instantly though I'd eaten earlier. I then realized I never called her to tell her I was going out after work. I put the plate in the microwave and pulled out my phone. Two missed calls and four texts, all from Bella. I cringed; I had been the one who insisted on a phone for her, so we could stay in contact.

I read the texts first:

**How late will U be?**

**RUOK?**

**What's the point of a cell phone if U don't use it?**

**Talked 2 Rose. Thanks 4 letting me know U were going out. **

She texted me a frowny face. Shit. Does this mean she's mad? And what was a RUOK?

I ate quickly and then washed my own plate, leaving it in the strainer.

I went up the stairs quietly, hoping not to wake her.

I heard soft singing coming from the hot tub room. Good, she's up; I should go apologize. I stepped into the room and she was sitting in the hot tub with her eyes closed, singing along with the music.

"What is a RUOK?"

She jumped and gasped, splashing in the water as she sat up. "Jeesh, Edward, you startled me. I didn't know you were back. I have no idea what a RUOK is." She looked confused and flustered.

"You texted it to me. Was it autocorrect? Did you mean a rook or maybe even a roach, which there better not be any of in here, but I know you don't dodrugs so can't be that. It was spelled R…U…O…K." As soon as I said the last letter, I felt like doing a face palm.

"Oh."

_She had written in shorthand_.

Bella was desperately trying to stifle her giggles.

She cleared her throat. "I was concerned when it was later than you usually arrive home. I thought something might have happened to you." She turned down her eyes.

I felt terrible that I made her worry about me. Heidi never seemed to care, but maybe that should've been our first clue that the relationship was over. "I'm sorry, Little Princess, I'm not used to people worrying about me or waiting for me."

Instead of making it better, her eyes saddened even more. I watched as she made small circles in the water with her hand as she was silent.

"R…U…M.?" I asked playfully.

She looked at me with a confused expression. "What?" She blinked**,** tilting her head to the side. Clearly, I messed that one up.

"Are you mad?" I reiterated.

She gave me a tiny smile. "No, I'm not mad." She shook her head. "Join me?" She invited as she patted a spot next to her.

My eyes traveled up her pale arm as I took a step closer. She was wearing a tiny blue bikini that complimented her skin tone. Thetop was so small; I swear there was more material on my tie. Her breasts were plumped up and looking delectable. A crystal heart on a string hung between them.

I vaguely noticed that they were coming closer to my face.

Then they almost brushed my face. I fantasized what it would be like if I slipped my cock between them.

"Edward?" Her hand caressed my cheek softly; she lifted my head up to meet her eyes.

I flushed with embarrassment that I got caught staring at her inappropriately.

"Join me?" she whispered seductively.

She was so close to me that I felt intoxicated by her presence; maybe it was the alcohol still coursing through my body. I felt myself nod in response, and a delightful grin appeared on her face.

My Little Princess was happy.

I liked to see her happy.

Her hand slid down my cheek to my neck where she loosened my tie then moved to the buttons on my shirt. I glanced down, and had a direct shot of the top of herbreasts. They were close enough that they made two damp spots on my shirt. I gulped audibly and was awakened out of my stare by her hands on my belt.

"Bella," I gasped as I covered her hands with my own.

She paused and looked up at me. "You have boxers on right?" she asked biting her lip.

"I do." I nodded at my Little Princess, who seemed to have turned into a siren.

"Then you don't need a bathing suit." She reasoned.

I stepped back from her and undressed the rest of the way, careful to leave my clothes by the door. I walked back to the tub where Bella was now sitting. I smiled, keeping my eyes trained on her.

I took the seat in front of her and my body became well aware that she was very close to me in that little scrap of blue.

"God, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed shyly, as it spread to the top of her breasts.

_I was so fucked_.

She started to move away, but my hands moved on their own accord and took hold of her hips. Without a second thought, I pulled her onto my lap, sideways. She looked surprised but pleased as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her ass rubbed against my cock, and I tried not to moan. The skin of her torso and legs felt so warm and smooth under my palms. Her hands came up and gently massaged my shoulders.

_This felt so good. _

However, it still felt so wrong.

"We can't do this." I groaned regretfully, closing my eyes and dropping my hands to my sides in fists.

"What can't we do?" Her fingers played with the ends of my hair.

She was making it very hard to focus.

"You're only nineteen and I'm thirty-five," I mumbled; my mind was at war with my heart and my desire.

"I'm twenty,so why is it wrong?" she corrected me sharply.

"You're just starting out in life. You should go to college and explore what life has to offer. I already have a career established and know what I want in life," I explained as I glanced at her, hoping she would understand.

But instead, what I saw was fire in her eyes.

"You think just because I'm young I don't know what I want in life? I had to face the harsh reality of losing everyone I ever loved at an early age. And I was in college before I lost everything in the fire. I graduated high school early and had been accepted at seventeen. I have seen more than my fair share of hardships. But I have also witnessed the good things I could have in life, and I believe I've found something special right here, and I refuse to give up."

She was trembling because I had made her so upset.

"When I look at you, I don't see a thirty-five-year-old man. I see someone who is handsome and intelligent. Someone who is so caring that he took me into his home. A man who once sought out and comforted a little girl he barely knew; then helped fight for what was rightfully hers. He does the same thing daily for others that can't fight for themselves. That is why I have fallen in love with him …you, Edward."

Her admission made my heart flutter.

She loved me?

Wasn't she too young to know how she truly felt?

She shifted on my lap until she was straddling me.

My mind was fogged with how close her nearly naked body was to mine.

I felt like a hormonal teenage boy instead of an adult.

Her arms came up and wrapped around my neck. Her tender lips touching mine surprised me at first. It was a sweet innocent kiss that made my resolve falter. My hands slid up her skin and cupped her breasts. My thumb ran across her taut nipple that was pressed against the fabric of her top. My cock had pushed its way out of my boxers and brushed against her. When her tongue licked my lower lip as she ground down on me, I pulled back to catch my breath.

"Is that how you see me, as a little girl? The same one you helped years ago," she asked with her eyes pleading for me to tell her no. "What do you see when you look at me?

"No, I don't see a little girl. I see a beautiful young woman — who is very smart, caring, and thoughtful. She's also an excellent cook, and we share many similar interests," I answered.

"Then I don't understand the problem. I know the people close to you don't have issues with my age. Alice and Rose were all for encouraging our relationship, telling me how good I was for you. It can't be your parents; I know that they have a similar age difference. So what is it then?" Her eyes bore into mine and her shoulders slumped when I failed to answer. She slid off my lap and climbed out of the tub.

She headed for the door before I called out to her.

"It's me, all right."

She turned in her spot.

She crossed her arms under her chest as she stood there dripping on the floor.

"Really, you're going to use the 'it's not you, it's me' card. And you think _I'm_ too young," she scoffed, her nose wrinkled in frustration.

"It is me. You deserve the best in the world, Little Princess and I don't think I'm it. I already wasn't enough for Heidi. I don't want to hold you back," I responded honestly.

Her face softened; she glanced down at her feet before she looked back at me. "Did you ever think it didn't work with Heidi because it wasn't meant to be? That it was never you. That you two just weren't the right fit. You deserve the best, too; even if that's not me."

She blinked back a few tears, turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Watching her walk away was a knife to the heart.

What have I done?

My head fell into my hands.

I had possibly just let the best thing that ever happened to me walk out of my life.

It was only then I realized that I loved her.

**LP**

In the morning, I had a massive headache from lack of sleep.

I stumbled down the stairs and noticed that it was strangely quiet. I had gotten used to Bella humming or singing in the morning. I knew she was still here since I could smell good things coming out of the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen, she had her back to me while at the stove. She wasn't swaying and singing the way she usually was.

"Morning?" I called out cautiously.

She looked over her shoulder and nodded. She grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. She added milk and sugar and pushed it towards me over the counter.

She then turned back to the stove.

"Do we have any painkillers, down here?" I asked.

She went to a cabinet and opened it, grabbing a small bottle. She then filled a glass with water and placed them down in front of me.

Not once did she look at me or smile.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" I asked, fighting with the bottle. I got it open and poured out two pills.

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment, I just have nothing to say," Bella answered as she filled a plate with a western omelet and home fries made just the way I loved it. She placed the plate in front of me. It smelled delicious, but I wasn't very hungry.

I took a good look at her as she stood there with thumbs in her back pockets as she raised to her toes and down again. She was paler than normal and her eyes were red-rimmed.

"Little Princess," I started to apologize.

Bella looked up at me with a heartbreaking expression. "Please, don't call me that anymore. I'm not a child," she asked, her voice was hoarse.

"Sorry. Bella…" the intercom buzzer interrupted us.

"That's Rose and Alice; apparently it takes hours to get ready for this thing. Your tux is pressed and hanging in the hall closet." She walked away, and I heard the door close behind her.

**P**

I paced downstairs in my tux**,** pulling at my collar nervously.

I had done a lot of thinking while she was gone.

I realized that I was the only hold back on what could potentially be a phenomenal relationship. I was using her age as an excuse from trying. I wanted to try because I knew that if she left, my life would be in an even darker place than before.

I heard her light steps on the stairs.

I moved to the bottom and gazed up at her; my jaw dropped as she descended.

She was so beautiful my breath caught in my chest.

Her hair was piled on top of her head in big loose curls that hung down a bit in the back. Her dark blue dress was strapless and hugged her torso with sparkling beadwork that emphasized her bust and her tiny waist. The dress flared out in a light, flowy fabric that moved with her. I caught a glimpse of her long leg from a split on the side that went all the way up to mid-thigh.

"Li … Bella, you look simply breathtaking." I awed.

She spun a small circle for me. "Thank you. So am I good enough for arm candy?" She forced a small smile on her face.

I still detested the idea of her as arm candy. She was so much more than that.

"No."

The little smile that was on her face fell.

I stepped forward, took her hands in mine, and held them between us. "You're so much more than arm candy and calling you that belittles how special you are to me."

Her eyes started to well with tears, and I prayed I wasn't making things worst.

"I hope you can forgive an old fool, Princess. I may have graduated at the top of my class and have a law degree, but when it comes to you, I'm just a dope. I don't want you on my arm tonight as some accessory; I want you on my arm tonight as my girlfriend. My grown-up princess. I love you, Bella. I'm sorry that I was afraid to see that before." I poured my heart out to her.

Tears slid down her cheeks. She tilted her face up and pressed her lips to mine. My arms wrapped around her waist, and I pulled her body against mine. The kiss was tender but filled with so much love. I pulled back slightly when I found my heart racing. She rested her head against my chest and let out a soft sigh.

"I have something for you." I held up a necklace that I bought for her earlier in the week. It was anopal heart surrounded by sapphires. Both our birthstones combined. I should've realized the significance when I picked it out. My heart had already chosen her, but my mind had yet to catch up.

Her mouth opened and she shook her head. "I can't…"

"Please. I really want you to have it. Turn around," I asked.

She turned, and I placed the chain around her neck. My fingers lingered on her for a brief moment. She turned back, touched it lightly and looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

I glanced down at it resting against her chest. "You're welcome. Shall we go, Princess?" I offered my arm and she took it smiling.

**P**

"Wow, this puts high school dances to shame." Bella looked around impressed when we stepped into the ball room of the hotel.

I chuckled lightly pulling her closer. "Well, it should with the amount of money they want to raise for charity." I kissed the top of her head.

She nodded, looking nervous, and I wondered if she was having second thoughts.

"Princess, we can leave at any time if you get uncomfortable," I whispered in her ear. "Do you want to leave right now?"

She shook her head very slightly. She tilted her head in my direction and spoke under her breath. "Tyler has already spotted us, and I assume that is Heidi with him. He's heading over and he looks pissed."

I glanced out of my _peripheral_ vision without turning my head. "All right, I guess we will get this over with right away. I can do all the talking if you wish. Just squeeze my arm, and I will get us out of here."

She nodded her head, pulled herself up to her full height, and looked right at them. Rose would be proud of her.

"Cullen, what exactly are you playing at with my sister?" Tyler didn't even bother greeting me, but stared at us in distaste.

My ex-wife was hanging off him, looking horrible. She usually made sure she looked absolutely pristine at these events, but the gray was showing in her hair, which looked a rat's nest; not at all in her usual perfectly styled perfection. Her dress was tight but not in a flattering way, as was Bella's. Heidi had packed on a few pounds, it seemed. Her face appeared to have one Botox ejections too many and looked more plastic than real.

Was it wrong that I was inwardly gloating?

I laughed humorously. "Are you actually going to admit that she's your sister?"

A tiny smirk twitched on Bella's lips as well, but she remained quiet.

"Well, we will know for sure once she gets a DNA test," Heidi scoffed trying to appear superior.

I raised an eyebrow looking back at Tyler, who suddenly looked ashen. "I doubt the results have changed in fifteen years. I can have the office resend you a copy for your records if need be. But if I recall, the results came back in the ninety-nine percentile that she is indeed Tyler's sister." I snorted in disbelief that he would try that card again.

Heidi apparently didn't know, since the smile dropped from her face and she glared at Tyler.

"You still haven't told me what you two are doing together." Tyler snapped. His eyes darted between us making silent accusations. "I don't think it's ethical for lawyers to have relationships with their clients."

"I'm not his client, I'm his girlfriend so there is no breach of any kind," Bella answered in a firmvoice. She smiled proudly and gave my cheek a small kiss.

"Isn't she a little young for you, Edward. Are you going through a mid-life crisis or something?" Heidi hissed.

I fought to keep a smile on my face, but I couldn't help that my body tensed.

Bella's eyes had narrowed dangerously before she plastered a huge smile on her face. "I would have to disagree with you; he's not judgmental when it comes to the age factor. I mean, he's been with a woman who was years older than he was, too." She gave a pointed look at Heidi.

"I'm not older than him." Heidi screeched, her face was scarlet as she fumed.

Bella's eyes widen comically. She looked Heidi up and down before doing the same to me. "Oh … I just thought … Never mind … Sorry. I didn't mean anything bad by it — honest."

Bella's fake sincerity almost made me laugh. She was good; Heidi had no real choice but to let it go.

"Isabella, just drop the case, you have no chance of winning," Tyler demanded.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but I raised a hand stopping her. "We aren't going to discuss the court case with you without her lawyer present. We can call Rosalie over if you wish; otherwise, we'll see you in court in a few days.

I left no room for him to argue.

"Rosalie McCarty is her lawyer?" He paled and shifted anxiously.

I nodded and hid my amusement. I may be a good lawyer, but Rose didn't get her nickname — _Viper_ — for nothing.

"Never mind, it can wait," Tyler mumbled under his breath.

Bella squeezed my arm; she was probably as done with Tyler as I was.

I glanced down at her, ignoring her brother's stares. "Can I get you a drink, Princess?" I offered.

"She's underage. Supplying her with alcohol would be against the law," Tyler was clearly grasping at straws.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I would love a Shirley Temple with extra cherries," She grinned mischievously, as her eyes sparkled.

.

**P**

I placed Bella's fruity pink drink on the table and then pulled out her chair for her to sit. She took a sip before snagging a cherry out with her fingers. She dangled it and popped it all in her mouth, stem and all.

"Is that a Shirley Temple?" Alice asked looking at Bella's drink. "I haven't had one of those in what feels like forever," she commented lightly before taking a sip out of her wine.

"My daughter loves those, she's nine," Emmett teased good-naturedly.

Bella was seemingly unfazed. "Then your daughter has excellent taste." She pulled the stem out of her mouth and placed it on her bread plate.

I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that her stem was now tied into a knot. I glanced at her, and she winked back at me. I cleared my throat before I reached for my wine, downing half in one gulp.

_This girl was going to be the death of me_.

Dinner was fairly uneventful.

We made small talk, and I was pleased to see that Alice and Rose got along well with Bella.

The band started and people moved to the dance floor when the meal was over. Our dinner companions were already out there dancing. I waited until Bella finished the last of her chocolate cake before I asked her for a dance.

"Would you like to join me on the dance floor, Princess?" I stood and offered her my hand.

She glanced up at me with a bright smile. "I'd love too." She slipped her hand into my own.

I spun her so she was in front of me, and I pulled her into my arms but I kept a reasonable amount of space between us. After a moment, she slid closer to me, so that we were brushing up against each other every time that we moved, but we still kept it respectful.

Her presence still overwhelmed me; the feel of her body was like a live wire — sending sparks through me, making me feel alive. She had a light floral scent that was like an aphrodisiac.

She rested her head on my shoulder as we swayed. I felt her lips brush my ear. "How long do we have to stay?" She kissed right below my ear, making my blood boil with desire.

I paused in mid-sway.

I glanced around the room and realized there was nothing really keeping us here. "We can leave now if you want."

She stepped back but kept her hand in mine. We weaved our way off the dance floor and headed to the coatroom across the hall. I grabbed Bella's coat off the hanger and held it out for her.

She turned around to face me and rose up to her tiptoes. She kissed me lightly on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered against my lips.

She started to pull away, but I pulled her to me again. I kissed her hungrily as my tongue slipped into her mouth entwined with hers.

A couple entering the coatroom interrupted us from taking it any further. I placed my arm around her waist and guided her out of the room at a fast pace.

**P**

We didn't have to wait long for Seth. I opened the door for Bella and myself since I was in a hurry to get home.

I slid in after her and was barely seated, when Bella began to stroke me through my pants. My cock twitched in excitement against her hand. I turned my head to tell she didn't have to do this when her lips met mine.

She sucked on my lower lip and parted them with her tongue. She entwined hers with mine and I felt my cock twitch as it pressed against my pants begging to come out.

I pulled her into my lap and cupping her breasts and gently massaging them through the thin fabric of her dress. She moaned into my mouth and ground her ass harder into my hard as steel cock. We spent the ride home touching and exploring while making out heavily.

"Sir, we're about to pull in," Seth called over the speaker without pulling down the window to give us our privacy.

I regretfully pulled away; I could kiss her all day, if I had the option. Her lips were slightly swollen, but her eyes were sparkling with love and happiness.

I pressed the button above us. "Thank you, Seth."

I turned back to Bella and leaned my forehead against hers. I had been thinking about something all day and I didn't want to wait any longer to talk to her.

"Princess, I know I said that you could stay until your settlement, but the truth is, I don't want you to go. I hope you consider staying with me, permanently." I felt the car come to a stop, and I couldn't help but be nervous about her response.

She looked a bit apprehensive. "Will I stay in the bedroom I'm in now or will I share yours?"

I was a little surprised by her response.

"Whatever makes you feel most comfortable, but I would hope that you would share with me." I was relieved when she smiled back.

She slid off my lap just as Seth opened the door. I exited first then offered her my hand. She stepped out and smoothed down her dress.

"Have a good night**,** Seth," Bella thanked him as she took my arm.

He tipped his hat to her. "You to ma'am."

I laughed inwardly when she scowled at being called ma'am. "Thank you, Seth." I handed him a tip that I often did on late nights.

"You're welcome and thank you, sir." He nodded. He closed the door and headed to the front of the car.

**P**

I led Bella into the private elevator and pulled her to me again. I kissed her passionately as my tongue slipped into her mouth and she made a small mew-like sound. I was vaguely aware that I pressed her up against the wall, but I was a man possessed. My hands slid beneath her coat and explored her curves. I wrapped my hand around one of her knees and hitched her leg over my hip as I pushed against moaned and tugged at my hair. I wanted her here and now, but my rational mind told me she deserved better than to be taken against the elevator wall our first time.

With reluctance, I pulled away, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes, still filled with lust and desire.

"Take me upstairs, to our room," she pleaded.

I scooped her up into my arms and she rested her head against my shoulder as I carried her through the apartment and up the stairs.

I smiled and entered the room kicking the door shut with my foot. I carried her to my … our bed and put her down.

She let out a startled yelp and clung to me. "Why did the bed move?" She pushed it with her hand and watched it move up and down.

"Sorry, I should've warned you; it's a waterbed," I explained, trying not to laugh at her bewildered expression.

"They still make these?" She looked incredulous.

"Yes, and they have many benefits," I huffed, but I caught her smirk, she was teasing me. "I'll be right back." I stood, and went into my bathroom.

I quickly took out my contacts and placed on my glasses.

Bella was on her knees bouncing with a childlike smile on her face. When she heard my laughter she froze and stopped, however, she kept moving since bed was still making waves.

"Having fun, Princess," I teased.

Her cheeks heated with a light pink that also covered her neck and lower. "I see one of the benefits, now." She gave me an impish grin and a wink.

I shifted and cleared my throat as my body reacted to her statement.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," she commented.

"I usually wear my contacts," I explained, touching the frames.

"They look good on you. You should wear your glasses more often, they make you look like a very sexy professor."She licked her lower lip before she pulled it into her mouth.

"I'm not a professor, sorry to disappoint you." I chuckled.

She looked up and met my eyes. "You could be. You could teach me the benefits of this bed?" she asked in a soft sexy voice.

"Yes, I could, but are you completely sure you're ready to learn?" I wanted to make sure she didn't feel pressured.

She looked calmer but aroused at the same time.

"I am. I want you to make love to me. I want you to be my first, my only."

"You never …" I trailed off when she shook her head.

I felt a deep rumble in my chest as my burning desire for her nearly consumed me.

_She did things to me, I've never felt before._

She was young and innocent, and she didn't seem to realize the hold she had on me — she was mine … mine for the taking … To teach and to mold.

There weretoo many things I wanted to show her … To experience with her.

_I was glad that I hadn't taken her before in a haze of lust_.

I smiled and moved closer to her. I cupped her face and kissed her heatedly. She fell backward grabbing my shirt as she pulled me down on top of her. The bed bounced as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her hips rose to meet mine. Her hands fought with my shirt while I found the zipper on the side of her dress.

Her fingers tugged on my tie then on my shirt buttons, popping a few, but I didn't care. I shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it to the side.

I started to take my glasses off, but her hand caught my wrist. "Keep them," she whispered her voice thick as honey.

_Who was I to deny her anything?_

I slowly unzipped her dress, caressing the soft, silky skin underneath.

Her breath hitched and eyes darkened as she watched me.

I pulled the dress down her body placing tender kisses along her torso and her long legs. I tossed it to the side then sat up halfway.

Her body moved with the waves of the bed making her full breasts bounce. The light of the moon casted a glow on her pale skin making it look milky white.

I met her chocolate brown eyes and didn't seeing any hesitancy.

I leaned over her, placing myself between her legs, being careful not to put any of my weight on her. I used one hand to cup her head so I could give her a light kiss.

She reached up and grasped onto my shoulders as we began to explore each other with our lips and tongues.

She began purring like a cat.

It has been close to two decades since I had been with a virgin, and I was nervous about hurting her.

"As your professor, I will require a lot of student participation if I am going to be teaching you properly. I hope you are a hard worker, Miss Crowley."

I raised her knees and hitched them over my hips. She looked at me with hooded eyes filled with desire. I kissed her again, more heatedly as I tried to distract her.

"Princess … beautiful girl, I love you," I whispered.

She tensed slightly and grasped my shoulders hard as I reached down and slid two fingers into to her. Her breath hitched and I paused to give her a moment. I kissed down her neck sucking lightly.

"Are you all right, Princess," I whispered into her ear.

She nodded with her eyes closed, telling me she was ready for my lesson to continue.

"Breathe, Princess."

She took a couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes.

"I love you, too. Please, don't stop, Professor, please teach me more." She smiled up at me and rolled her hips slightly into my hand.

The waves of the bed helped set a gentle pace as I continued to worship her and I watched as her breasts moved, making me harder than ever.

"Can you feel it, Princess? Can you feel how tight you are, Princess? You feel heavenly wrapped so snug around my fingers."

She nodded and her eyes closed as she came close.

"Open your eyes and let me see them," I ordered.

She gasped and her eyes opened, they came alive — nearly dancing — as she fell over the edge in ecstasy grabbing and twisting the sheets with one hand.

I pulled gently out of her as I kissed her passionately once again, lowered myself between her legs.

"You are my prized pupil, and I should give you 'A' for participation." I lowered my head to lavish her breasts with attention. She wiggled and groaned beneath me, spurring me on as I nudged against her throbbing entrance.

I was quick but gentle as I slid my way inside her. She tensed momentarily, but quickly relaxed. Her arms stroked my shoulders before slipping her hands behind my neck.

"Please…Professor, more," she moaned.

"My Princess, so tight, so perfect … mine."

It was all that I hoped it would be and more as I thrust into her gently. When I felt her squeeze my ass and pull me toward her I knew she could take more — I knew she wanted more.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked me in a lust-filled haze. "I want to please my professor."

"Perfect, Princess … And soon you'll be rewarded with many, many gold stars. "

Right then she gasped and I felt her tightened around me and there was no way I could hold on any longer … we both came together, whispering each other's name in devotion**.**

I went quickly into the bathroom and when I came back, she was sitting up, waiting for me with a shy smile. I walked to the side of the bed and scooped her up in my arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking startled.

"If you're not tired, I thought we could go enjoy the hot tub and maybe, I could have a redo; to fix where I messed up last night."I suggested. Also knowing the warmth would help any soreness**.**

Her smile grew. "I would like that."

**P**

**Two months later:**

I was trying to get some work done on a report, but my eyes kept drifting to my Princess. She was sitting on the couch in my office with her legs stretched out and a book on her lap. Filled out college applications were on the floor next to the couch. She wasn't reading though, she was staring at the ceiling, and chewing on her bottom lip.

I knew she was nervous waiting for the jury to come back. The judge had granted a trail after the hearing two months ago. We've been in court for two weeks and went into recess yesterday waiting for the jury to come back with a verdict.

I tried to convince her that she had nothing to worry about since Heidi ended up turning on Tyler and gave us evidence against him on both the fire and taking the money. Heidi didn't want to be dragged down into the mess that he had caused. It was sure to be a cut and dry case; all that was left were the formalities. Then I would take her out to dinner to celebrate, where I then hoped to propose.

I hoped that what we had found out about a week after the gala wasn't still bothering her.

_We were having a small dinner party with the others. Bella was in the kitchen, when my ex-wife stepped off the elevator like she still lived here._

"_Heidi, you need to leave, you can't just come here," I ordered just as Bella appeared in the doorway carrying a glass platter of meat._

"_Aww, you're playing house, how sweet," she cooed._

"_Heidi, leave," I grasped her elbow._

"_So forceful, maybe if you were like that when we were married I would've stayed." _

_I glared at her, and she rolled her eyes. _

"_I'll leave, but I wanted to give you this." She held up a folder and shoved it at my chest. "I'm done with Tyler. I don't want to pay for his actions. Not only did he lie about the money, but he was also responsible for the fire that could've killed your little girlfriend."_

_Glass shattered as Bella dropped the platter at her feet. _

_I moved swiftly to her side as she clung to me and broke down in tears. "Why does he still hate me so much?"_

"_Love, it's not you. I love you and I'm never going to allow him to hurt you, again." I vowed._

After he is convicted for stealing from Bella, Tyler would extradited to Boston, to face charges for arson, murder and attempted murder. Once convicted on those charges, I doubt he would ever see the light of day again.

I pushed my chair back and headed over to her. I lifted her legs so I could sit next to her on the couch. She smiled and started to shift to sit up, but I pulled her bare feet into my lap. I massaged her feet gently and she closed her eyes and let out a small moan.

"I keep telling you that you have nothing to worry about, Princess," I reminded her softly.

"I know. But what about the allegations he tried to bring upon you." She opened her eyes and frowned.

"Is that what you're worried about? We have done nothing wrong. I never treated you inappropriately while you were a minor." I leaned over and kissed her lips lightly. "Trust me, Princess, it's all going to work out," I whispered against her lips.

"I do trust you," she murmured. Her hand caressed my cheek before she kissed me.

"When this all over, I'm taking you on a vacation of your choice before school begins." I promised.

"I'd like that. Somewhere with warm, sandy beaches." she bit her lip.

She didn't have to ask twice as visions of her in a bikini danced in my head.

Our lips moved together and she nibbled my lower lip before sliding her tongue into my mouth. My hand slid all the way up her smooth leg.

I pulled back slightly. "Princess, where is your underwear?"

Her grin was mischievous as her hooded eyes twinkled. Her foot moved and rubbed against my erection.

I moved my fingers and brushed against her. She let out a gasp and closed her eyes, tilting her head back. I took advantaged and sucked lightly on her neck.

"Do I need to take you shopping for new ones," I whispered huskily before placing a soft kiss under her ear.

Her chest heaved. "We could do that. Maybe, I could try something else on for you. Do you prefer satin or lace, Professor?" she asked in a breathy voice. She tugged on my tie playfully, pulling me in for a searing kiss.

I was always 'Professor' whenever she wanted to play. At her request, I wore my glasses more often. I was always eager to please her, like she wanted to do for me.

I stood up quickly and pulled her to her feet.

"Come with me." I led her to the window and turned her until she was facing out, and then tugged up the back of her skirt.

"Edward," she gasped. "People will see." Her eyes looked unsure as she scanned out to the city below.

"No, Love, we are too high up and the window is tinted. No one will see us." I dropped my pants and placed my hands on her hips. "Now pay attention, Miss Crowley … Spread your legs for me," I ordered. I used my knee to help her.

"Take a look out the window at your kingdom, Princess." I kissed her neck.

She nodded, and I pushed into her from behind. She moaned and one arm reached back behind my neck and her fingers grasped at my hair. The other hand clutched my tie and tugged it over her shoulder then pressed it against the glass with her hand.

I kept one hand on her hip, guiding our rhythmic movement.

My other hand unbuttoned her shirt as I slipped in and cupped her breast. I ran my fingers over the lacy fabric that coveredher breasts.

"I definitely like the lace," I purred in her ear. Her breath hitched and her chest heaved against my hand.

"I also like satin. Especially that number you were wearing when I came home the other night." I thought about the small nightie she had worn when she served me dinner; how she had sat on my lap and fed me. For dessert, I made love to her on the table.

"But, what I'd really like to see you in is leather. When I first saw you at the club, you were wearing a tight leather skirt. I wanted that lap dance that you denied me. I wanted you on your knees, with your mouth wrapped around me. Then I wanted to bend you over and take you from behind." I moaned as I increased mymovements. I locked eyes with her in the window's reflection as she came hard.

"You were and are my wildest fantasy. I love you, my Princess." I came hard, gasping her name. I caught her when her knees became weak and held her to me. Her head fell to my chest, and slowly we caught our breath as I slipped out of her. I felt her lips graze my jaw.

I sat her down on my chair and handed her a few tissues. I cleaned myself up, just as there was a knock on the door.

"One minute," I called out.

We both straightened our clothes and I handed Bella a water bottle since she still looked flushed and had a post coital glow.

"Come in," I called.

Rose entered, her eyes trained on the ceiling. "Is it safe?" she teased.

She caught us the other day with Bella bent over my desk. To our defense, Rose didn't knock. It wasn't my fault that Bella was an irresistible sex kitten. I found my sex life with Heidi had been very bland in comparison. With Bella, I was exploring things I never thought possible. The hot tub especially. I still wondered how she managed to give me a blowjob while underwater. Not that I'm complaining.

She made me feel young.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't have said 'come in' otherwise."

Rose smirked. "Who knows with you two," she snickered.

"I just came to tell you that the jury is back."

**P**

That night we celebrated two things — Tyler's indictment and our engagement.

**A/N: **

**I had fun writing this story. There are many other great ones on the MaytoDecemberRomancecontest page on (look it up under writer). Check them out if they interest you. **

**You may have noticed that I toned down the lemons for Fanfiction. The original ( more descriptive) is on Fictionpad. **

**At this time, I don't have plans to continue this story. **

**Thank You For All Reviews**


End file.
